my demon lover
by kyuu-vixen the awsome
Summary: after makeing a deal with the king of bijuus the kyuubi(naruto). the village hidden in the leafs must give 2 children every 12 years the first picked were neji and itachi. now naruto is back and itachi and neji are his lovers what will happen the kohana tries to break their deal will the village get their wish or will naruto show them just how much of a demon he can be


i thought this was a great idea so i had to write it and its the first naruto/itachi/neji love story that i know of. and note naruto is the kyuubi but he will remain naruto as kyuubi is just a title :3 and i am updateing the other stories iv had writers block on them but it seems to be lifting so i should hopefully update soon :3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The thunder roared as the rain fell the wind whipping it every whitch way,by now most people would be home in bed safe from the storm that had been going on the past 3 days. But not Saratobi he as the third hokage came to work with out fail every day and no pesky storm would stop him but, as he sat in his tower his thoughts drifted to the reason of the storm and that night so many years ago when a storm just like this tore through kohona. when Minito Namakzi the forth hokage had struck a deal with a bijuu and not just any bjiuu THE bijuu the Kyuubi no Kitsune the strongest of the tailed beasts. In return for protecting kohona the Kyuubi would get 2 people from the village every 12 years, course the first time it happened the village council had tried to give way childern from the orphange. Of corse the Kyuubi had raged at the aducity that these people would have to give up young that had no one to guide them and had only 3-4 years of life at the most . Its safe to say that the civilian council didnt live long after that. From then on the Kyuubi would choose who would be taken and much to the clans dismay the first 2 taken were none other then an aspireing ninja. 10 year old Itachi Uchiha and a 8 year Neji Hyuuga. Both clans had had a fit that the boys were chosen untill with a chakra power roar the Kyuubi had remineded them that the deal had been struck in blood and there was no going back not unless they wanted their village to be whiped from exsitance. After that the Kyuubi had taken the boys and dissappered and that was 12 years ago to the day... Saratobi jerked forward 12 years! he paled as he reilzed that today would... " **nice to see you havent forgotten me old man."** Saratobi turned stareing into glowing blue eyes he gulped and wispered 'Naruto.."

narutos pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I grinned as I watched the old man glup it was always funny to watch the mortals react to my presence. I sat in the chair across from his desk my claws scratching the wood some as the the old man tried to compose himself. "you know why Im here old man" Saratobi noded "Ill have to call the council togther." I grinned " you have 2 hours old man Ill be waiting." I snickered watching the shocked look on his face as I faded away before appering on the hokage monument. I streched as the storm howled around me while lighting cut jaggedly across the sky I tensed as a presence appered relaxing as I recginized Itachi. Itachi stepped forward so the umbrella covered both of us " youll catch your death out here Naru" I snorted " you know very well that imortality prevents that tachi." Itachi smirked "then its a good thing you me and Neji are immortal then huh" I chucked as we sat in the rain my tails curled around us as we watched the lighting Itachi glanced over " are you sure on you have choosen ?" I nodded "I am there 2 hours before the meeting do you know what do to" Itachi nodded "I do"

2 hours later normal pov

The room was quiet and the tension so thick you could cut it as the civilian and ninja councial waited all with on thought on their mind "_whos next?" _ Everyone jumped as the door slammed open the wind and rain blasting inside along with a wave of ki and malice. civilans and ninja alike sweated and treambled and the milace and ki got stronger as the demon they feared stepped into the middle of the room eyes glowing and completly dry despite the howling storm.

Naruto grinned as his eyes swept the room enjoying the fear these mortals admitted. It was just so much fun to watch them squirm. Saratobi coughed to get everyones attention,"Now Im sure everyone knows why where here. Kyuubi-sama is here to present his choises" Naruto put his hands behind his back and smirked while a pink haired civilan called saykora haruno sneered "  
>I still dont see why we should have to give up our ninja to this monster" Naruto smiled fangs in full view " Your village agreed to the contract your hokage signed it in his blood and I was lenienit when your previous council tried to be underhanded I wont do so agian." The haruno sneered more ignoring the warning glances sent to her " Ha I bet you arent that strong no way you could take down the mightest of the villages if the uchiha were here they could-" She was stopped by a blast of killer intent.<p>

Naruto snarled his eyes bleeding red "**Dont you dare speak those tradtiors names only one was worth saveing the rest of them are traitorous back stabbing pieaces of shit!" **ninjas trembled and civilans started passing out and the killer intent grew. A black blur flashed to Naruto's side and the ki started to die down. "You shouldnt get worked up my kitsune you know how unstable you can get." Naruto leaned into a pale hand and wispered " I am sorry neji-kun" Neji stiffened "Hasheii i suggest you get your pompus eyes off me before you lose them" Hashei sneered "As if you could do any-" he was cut off as a katana stopped an inch from his eye. He glanced into the red eyes glareing down "You better heed his word hyuuga I dont take threats to my mates nicely." The counsil stiffened as the haruo screamed "MATES YOU ACTUALLY LOVE THAT MONSTER!" a blast of ki slam her back into her seat and she gulpped. Stareing into the red eyes inches from her own that pinned her to her seat. Naruto growled"**Do not call me that do not assume that becuase I am a demon that it makes me a monster"** a clawed hand grabbed her chin "** monsters are made miss haruno not born go on keep testing my patince and ill show you how much of a monster I can be " ** naruto glance at every council member** "are. we. clear."** The council hastely nodded yes naruto grinned " good now that thats out of the way" naruto wrapped an arm around neji's waist as itachi joined them. naruto nuzzled Neji's chest "my chioses are Hinata Hyugga and Shino Aburme they have 2 week to pack and say good bye now if anyone need well be at the hotel" with a howl of wind naruto itachi and neji were gone.

neji's pov

I watched as naruto flopped on the bed itachi nodded at me and dissapperd to make some tea, i sat on the watching naruto tremble as I started soothingly rubbing his back. naruto may be hundereds if not thouthsands of years old but he still became unstable when angery and while it was hard to make him pissed off calling him a monster would do it. naruto leaned into my touch pulling himself into my lap "neji-kun" he wimperd. i held him close my wings wrapping around him, yes i am a demon narutos mother had enhanced the demon blood that gave us our bloodlines turning us into full demons i was a hawk demon and itachi was a panther demon. I held naruto close as the rain came down harder. I smiled abit naruto was vary kind-hearted despite being the king of why one of his chioses had been hinata knowing that i missed my cousin the only one in that blastedc clan who seemed to have a heart. I looked up as Itachi stepped back into the room carrying a tray filled tea and cookies naruto's weakness. We both grinned as we heard naruto sniff as soon as the tray was set down. itachi poured the tea as naruto peeked out sniffing "tachi?" itachi smriked as he opened a box of pocky "their chocolate chip your favorite" I chuckled as 4 cookies immediently dissppered of the plate. I laid back and streached out while naruto munched away knowing itachi would fall sleep soon after i would since naruto had insisted that he would play nightwatchman. itachi and I had aruged but naruto had refused to buge. not that he actually need to sleep but he felt nice to cuddle with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX time skip to 2 in the morning normal povXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two shadows silently picked the window lock shadow#1 hissed "come on man can you work any faster? shadow#2 also know as merichi normadori hissed back "shut it kyo if i work it any faster ill wake them up." kyo scowled and look at the shapes sprawled out in the bed. why did he take this mission again? oh yea cuase huygga and haruno-sama had promised them theyd be heros for freeing the uchiha and saveing the hyugga from thaat dam deamon. a soft click annonced the merichri had finally got the window open. kyo wispered " finally took you long enough" merichi gave no anwser but to slip inside kyo quickly fallowing. kyo looked around " well wheres this deamon supposed to be?" merichi rolled his eyes " cheack the other rooms" he wispered kyo disspered into the oher room to look never seeing the red eyes watching him nor the clawed hand that silenced his partner for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXcounsil chambersXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the coucil memeber grumbled and complained as waited why would anyone called a meeting this early? a fat merchent stood looking like an ungly puffer fish as he did " lord hokage why have you called this meeting surely whatever has happened can wait till the morning no? saratobi rubbed his temples " mitsori-san i have not called this meeting." mitsori frowned " then who-" he was cut off as 2 heads bounced across the floor splattering blood as they rolled to a stop. "** he didnt call you here i did." ** naruto stepped from the shadows grinning evily **" i found these 2 in my room last night under order to kill me and take my mates." **narutos grin got wider seeing the hyugga flinch and the haruto start to sweat. "**i know who sent them and they will pay but first " ** there was a loud squeach seconds after naruto dissappered fallowed by a scream. naruto stood in front of hyugga hashi his hand buried to the wrist in the mans throut.n hashi gurgled weakly before his throut was ripped out dieing moments after. danzo stood " anbu arrest that demon on the charges of killing a coucil member!" the anbu rushed forward only to be blasted back seconds later by 3 firey red tails. the hokage stood "THATS ENOUGH DANZO SIT DOWN BEFORE I HAVE YOU EXCUTED FOR TREASON." danzo glared but sat. sartobi bowed to naruto " im sorry for the actions my ninja have taken rest assured it will not happened again." naruto growled "**damm right it wont as of now the next foul action againest me my mate or those i have chosen will result in the breaking of our deal i will take whats mine and the next day will have komo and iwa knocking on your door am. i. understood."**

The counsil paled and nodded slowly naruto grinned "**good" **naruto turned and bowed to the hokage ** "i will take my leave for now and haruno." **naruto grinned evily as she glupped "**your next"** with that naruto disspered in flash of fire saratobi sigh and sagged into his seat "kami help us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

so what do you guys think :3 ish good no and im sorry for grammer and whatnot its 4 in the morning as i write this so if it bothers to many i will go back and fix it later and feed the review button hes starveing


End file.
